Blood Ties
by ravenhaired
Summary: Moiraine Damodred is invited to the palace of Andor, where certain family tensions arise...slash. Chapter Two the sequel that's really a prequel now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Ties**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wheel of Time**

**A little slash to get the New Year off to a good start! Elayne/Moiraine. **

* * *

Elayne Trakand was fascinated by the petite Aes Sedai, the small, gracious woman whom her mother barely found time for. She resembled her father's portrait, which hung with prominence in the palace, though Elayne dodged such notions that Moiraine Sedai was her aunt. Thinking about Moiraine Damodred as Aunt Moiraine simply wasn't possible. She suspected, as well, as Moiraine would not look kindly upon the familiarity implied in that tone. 

Moiraine was not a familial woman.

Elayne was not used to such sheer possessiveness, or to a gaze that could pierce right through one minute then stare right through the next. Elayne was not used to being dismissed or not noticed – she was the Daughter-Heir, after all. It was ridiculous to expect to go unnoticed.

Yet Moiraine was a woman who seemed to care little if Elayne was the Daughter-Heir and even less if they were blood kin. They didn't even look alike or share any traits that Elayne could see. Perhaps it was the triumph of nurture over nature?

Moiraine was a Damodred to her bone and Elayne…Elayne didn't even carry the name. Moiraine tired of her company quickly enough – tired of everyone's company, it seemed and took great liberties with dismissal.

Her mother invited the young Aes Sedai to tea one afternoon, with herself, Elaida and Elayne, and she arrived, for once, unaccompanied by her hulking great warder whose name Elayne hadn't quite caught.

She sat and they exchanged pleasantries, minor things and Morgase attempted to reminisce about her time in the Tower, but quieted when the two Aes Sedai gazed at her without interest.

Elaida swirled her tea. "Have you frequented the Tower of late?"

"I haven't since the Amyrlin Seat was raised," Moiraine sipped and her heated gaze landed on Elayne. She smiled, a mere quirking of the lips, and it was the most familial gesture Elayne had seen since the Aes Sedai arrived.

Morgase laughed. "If I were an Aes Sedai, I don't know how I would tear myself from the Tower,"

"It's the Heart of the Aes Sedai," Moiraine said distractedly. "Not home,"

"Moiraine does not like to spend too long in the company of her fellow Aes Sedai," Elaida said coldly, as if personally insulted.

"I find no particular draw to the White Tower," Moiraine said sharply. "A visit every few years, to dust things out, to renew old friendships –"

"Old lovers," Elaida said casually.

Moiraine looked sharply at her, as Morgase smiled, taking it as the joke Elayne wasn't sure it was meant to be.

"Catch up on things," Moiraine said shortly. "Do you frequent the Tower, Elaida?"

"When I can," Elaida shrugged elegantly. "I can't simply go gallivanting off whenever I please – unlike some. Responsibility, you understand,"

"Responsibility you were eager to take on," Moiraine replied.

"Quite. What with your connections in the Tower –"

"Connections?" Moiraine interrupted, with a good deal more ice in her voice than was appropriate.

"Siuan Sanche,"

"We were friends as Novices –" Elaida smirked. "That hardly counts as connections,"

Morgase watched this exchange of words worriedly and Elayne saw her mother come to an abrupt decision. "Elaida," She said, interrupting the heated gazes. "Perhaps we should pen those letters to Mattin Stepaneos?"

"Now?" Elaida didn't take her eyes off Moiraine's face.

"Yes. And Elayne, if you would be kind enough to escort Moiraine Sedai to her rooms?" Elayne knew it wasn't a request, even if it sounded like one.

"Of course, mother," She said quickly, bounding to her feet and gesturing for Moiraine to lead the way.

"Morgase, it was a pleasure," Moiraine said, pointedly excluding Elaida. Elaida's face froze in a mask of icy condescension.

Elayne followed Moiraine, leaving with a soft "Mother, Elaida Sedai," Morgase was already turning to Elaida, whispering sharp words, no doubt trying to keep peace in the palace.

She hurried to catch up with the smaller woman, who seemed to be taking unnaturally large steps. "No doubt Mother will tender her apologies for Elaida's behaviour later," Elayne said breathily.

Moiraine flashed Elayne an irritated look. "I don't expect your mother to apologise for an Aes Sedai's behaviour. It implies that your mother can control Elaida, which, you mark my words Elayne, she cannot,"

Elayne wasn't sure what the protocol was for replying to such a statement, so she fell silent.

Moiraine was silent until they reached her rooms, when she opened the door and gestured for Elayne to follow. Elayne, who had eagerly anticipated her escape, suppressed a groan.

Moiraine went to the windows, frowning outside at the rain that fell in heavy sheets. "I'll soon be leaving,"

"You only arrived last week –"

"I wouldn't have come at all if I could have helped it," Moiraine said flatly. "Elaida's eyes-and-ears spotted me in an Inn just on the outskirts of Caemlyn. She told your mother, no doubt, and Morgase offered me an invitation I couldn't turn down without upsetting the delicate social balance that exists between the Trakands and the Damodreds,"

"Oh," Elayne said, rather unsure of what to say. "Its winter, though, Aunt Moiraine –"

"Aunt Moiraine?" Moiraine looked at her, aghast, and Elayne decided that her earlier assumption that Moiraine would not like the title was correct.

"Moiraine Sedai," Elayne corrected herself. "Its winter, would it not be wise to stay in the palace until at least the snow clears?"

Moiraine seemed to smile inwardly. "The concern is very touching but I'm afraid…business elsewhere, you understand,"

"Aes Sedai concerns?" Elayne smiled, to show she was joking.

"Something like that," Moiraine said reflectively. "How much do you remember of your father?"

Elayne was surprised. She stood, thoughtfully for a moment. "Well…nothing, if I'm honest,"

"Nothing?" Moiraine replied. When Elayne merely looked at her warily, she said with a good deal of irritation. "I'm not going to start reminiscing. My family are dead and gone and I prefer to keep their memories the same way. I never was overly fond of them, even when they were alive,"

"You weren't?"

"No. Light no. You, Elayne, are nothing like the Damodreds at all," She left the windows and stood in front of Elayne, peering up at the Daughter-Heir with curiosity. "Taller, for one thing,"

Elayne managed a rough laugh.

"Your mother is a very attractive woman and it shows in you," Moiraine planted a kiss on Elayne's cheek, a softly chaste kiss, which ran onto Elayne's lips as Moiraine broke away.

Moiraine smiled at her and Elayne felt her head spin as their hands laced. "I almost envied Taringail, my dear niece, because your mother was so wonderfully beautiful during her training in the Tower. Oh, so, so pretty. Honey-coloured hair, tall, lithe…" Moiraine pressed her lips together. "Much like you,"

"Oh," Elayne felt her face heat. It was horribly embarrassing for your aunt to confess a secret lust for your mother.

Moiraine allowed the silence to stretch, before leaning up to kiss her niece again, gnawing gently on the girl's lower lip, inviting more but not demanding.

Elayne's lips parted, to stop Moiraine, but reconsidered as soon as Moiraine's tongue entered her mouth, flicking around and teasing. Elayne muttered something softly, as Moiraine's hand silently went to her waist, teasingly running her fingers along Elayne's thigh.

Light, the woman was being inappropriate! She was in her thirties, she must be! And Elayne was barely out of childhood! And the rather thorny issue of blood relations, but Elayne's lips and hands seemed to be working entirely of their own accord, ignoring the sensible voice that was calmly telling her this inside her head.

Her aunt gently pressed her back into one of the cushioned armchairs, moving her hands with surprising speed for a woman so small, undoing ribbons and buttons, grunting and nibbling along Elayne's chest, ducking her head as Elayne's breasts became exposed, tongue pressed against the nipples, gently pressing her teeth down.

Moiraine slid her hand down, rubbing gently until she found her intended spot. Elayne saw an almost malicious grin spread across her face, before she plunged in, not at all as gently as she had been a moment before, but almost painfully, as if intending damage or ruin. Elayne gasped and bit her lip, as Moiraine's fingers spread, rubbing forcefully, and fingernails grazing. Elayne's head hit the back of the chair and Moiraine pushed further. Light, was the woman ever going to stop!

She was on her knees now, smirking, sweating so her hair stuck to her scalp and slicked it back.

Elayne came with surprising force, relaxing, going limp for a moment in the chair, as her aunt withdrew her hand. That was better than any of the times Elayne had tried it alone.

Elayne glanced down at her aunt, who was sitting on her haunches, thoughtfully regarding the girl.

"I wanted to know if you were like your mother," Moiraine said, voice like liquid silk. "You are,"

**

* * *

**

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood Ties**

_A sequel. But really a prequel._

* * *

"I'm getting a bit bored with you," Her succulent tones came from behind Moiraine, managing to sound both sultry and not terribly interested at the same time.

Moiraine sat on the floor, legs folded, leafing through a collection of essays about various theories on the Power and its origins. She paused, curling a corner down on one of the yellowing pages, and then flicking it over. Morgase was becoming impatient, irritably slapping her fingers down on her bare thigh.

"Didn't you hear me?" She demanded irritably.

"Certainly I did,"

"And?"

Moiraine shrugged as if it were of no great importance.

"I mean," Morgase shifted herself, propping her head up on her elbow. "You're not terribly interesting. I expected, being a Cairhienin and of noble stock and all that, you'd at least provide some stimulating conversation…some witty banter…or at least have let me seen you without your small clothes by now…"

"We're not all Andoran," Moiraine said mildly, running her fingers across the fine vellum of the books binding.

Morgase let out an explosive breath. "You make it sound like wanting to have sex is all about blood,"

"Well, Morgase, I went through my first few years here –"

"Without knowing the rapturous pleasure of the flesh," Morgase's lips twitched. "I'm not even surprised, you being such a horribly frigid little thing. What about that girl Siuan?"

Moiraine frowned pensively, pausing over a particularly disturbing picture of what appeared to be a man entwined with a horse in a most indecent act. She blushed, turning the page. "Siuan is my friend,"

"Please. I'm not as pathetically stupid as most of these Novices," Her lips curled around the word 'Novice', spitting it out with contempt, as if she thought not one of them deserved to an innate of the Tower. "I bet you're stealing sweaty moments with her everywhere,"

Moiraine turned her head slightly. "Amazing that you've spent only three weeks here and yet you think you know all there is to know about me,"

Morgase cast her eyes skywards. "Spare me. You can glean all you need to know about a person in the first ten minutes – whether they'd sleep with you, whether they're weak enough to be bothered attempting to repress –"

"You're a cruel girl, Morgase,"

"No," Suddenly Morgase was soft, voice less sultry. "I'd make a good Queen,"

"Tigraine shows no signs of dropping dead,"

"No. Mores the pity," Morgase sighed, flopping back on the bed, gold hair casting out behind her on the pillow. "A girl must take her advantages where she can find them…you know I'll never be half as strong in the power as you…or any-bloody-body…so I'll simply have to make do with banging the brains out of any Aes Sedai fortunate enough to cross my path,"

"Some of them wouldn't –"

"I'm pretty and they're sexually repressed," Morgase said flatly. "After nibbling on their ear lobes for awhile, they'd see my way of thinking,"

Moiraine gave a half-laugh. "You're too confident, Morgase. Someday someone will knock you off that perch,"

"Or I'll mellow and loose my libido," Morgase frowned up into the ceiling. "The future is looking dim at the moment,"

"You're 14. You'll grow out of the lusting after everything that moves,"

"Funny that. You seem to be unable to take your eyes off that rather ravishing drawing of a young man clad in very little. It's not even moving,"

Moiraine blushed and slammed the book shut.

"Such a Cairhienin," Morgase was suddenly very close to her ear and Moiraine felt her teeth bite very lightly.

Moiraine gave an involuntary shudder and Morgase, encouraged, slid down to sit beside her, moving from nibbling her ears to her neck. Moiraine sat silent, fingers hooked over the cover of the book. "Oh for the love of the light!" Morgase moved back and sat on her haunches irritably, her shift twisting in a way that left little to the imagination. Had, Moiraine thought weakly, the Tower kitted her out in the smallest shift they could find? Morgase was hardly petite and the gown clung in…suggestive places. "Will you _please_ respond? You're just getting irritating now,"

"I –" Moiraine's thoughts were suddenly cut off when Morgase's tongue was thrust – rudely, Moraine thought vaguely – inside her mouth. Moiraine's fingers curled and uncurled, then reached up to stroke back Morgase's hair, before responding, opening her mouth and letting her tongues collide. It was immediately a battle for dominance, Morgase' fingernail's digging into her arm.

And then Morgase had Moiraine's back pressed to the ground and was smiling, in a wholly triumphant way. "I always win, you realise,"

Moiraine grunted.

"Now…" Morgase lowered herself, this time gently kissing, her victory already won, shifting one hand under Moiraine's shift, flicking across the top of her thighs, amused to note how Moiraine shifted and sighed in a wholly un-Moiraine like way. "Oh, dear me, do I detect _lust_?" Done with stroking – it did become boring after awhile, she thought, all that caring and petting – she plunged her thumb inside Moiraine, who stiffened and squeaked. "Aren't we scraping away all the veneers of iciness this evening?" Moiraine only responded with a well-timed glare, dragging her fingernails along the floor.

Another finger joined the thumb, thrusting rather than stoking, and then another…Moiraine felt herself tremble involuntarily. "You don't actually like me, do you?" She heard Morgase's voice say from somewhere above. "I mean… _not _really. We couldn't really be lovers in the conventional sense,"

Moiraine gave an indistinguishable moan.

Morgase smiled. "Is my monologue annoying?"

"Quite," Moiraine forced out, jerking slightly.

"Good," With a final thrust, she left Moiraine panting and spent, trembling from the effects of her climax. Morgase moved back, surveying the scene with a dispassionate eye. "I really do find you boring, you know. But you are rather pretty,"

* * *

_The End_


End file.
